


eat your heart out

by fantascination



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantascination/pseuds/fantascination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you never really stood a chance. voldemort-centric, very short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eat your heart out

And then, standing there, he realizes he could die.

The wand that, he believes, has made him invincible is gripped in his hand, the handle somewhat cold under his palm even after being there for hours on end. Bellatrix's corpse lies nearby, still and lifeless, his best lieutenant knocked down by a dumpy housewife-

The boy is nothing, he tells himself, even though his pride is cracking as he screams. _He is nothing, and you will kill him. You will end this, once and for all._

He shouts the words, the end to this terrible annoyance, and the boy shouts-

"Expelliarmus!"

He almost laughs; it is ridiculous, how the boy expects such a measly, useless spell to save him. But then the green comes flying back at him, and for a moment the bloodcurdling scream of Lily Evans fills his ears, and the useless woman's scream is paired with a pale, lank-haired face, with the pitiful name _Merope_ -

And then green swallows him, surrounds him entirely, and an unfamiliar yet knowing voice fills his ears.

_"His name will be Tom Marvolo Riddle...I hope he looks just like his papa."_

He opens his mouth to scream in denial, but there is no time; he is already gone.


End file.
